Interrogation Session
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: Turning his attention to the sudden intrusion, an overly familiar figure strode towards him with a box under his arm, the ever-present frown more evident than ever. A sudden chill ran down Erwin's spine, foreseeing his night was not going to be as pleasant as he thought it would be. Oneshot. Please R&R!


[Disclaimer - Characters from Shingeki no Kyoujin belongs to their fabulous creator.]

(A/N- This is supposedly a written 'prompt' fic for my dear friend Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn who needed ideas to write a fic with a fiction rating she has never done before lol. Has no BL action in here, but I hope you readers will read on. :) )

* * *

Erwin breathed in a sigh of relief. He had finally finished going through the tall stack of documents that had sat annoyingly at the corner of his desk since the night, and the best part about this was that he had finished it earlier than expected, thus allowing him to spend his night relaxing, which was considered almost a rare moment. Being a Commander had not meant that all he had to do was to stand and supervise. He had to survive through attacks from the Titans, ensure that his men had the highest possible survival rate when they fought alongside with him, attend funerals of the ones that didn't made it to be berated by the family members, endure long hours of meetings with the higher ups and to deal with paperwork and documents regarding every single activity they had done. Erwin had mostly pushed himself to the limit, sometimes even beyond the threshold level, exhausting himself to the point where he'd just slump onto the floor once he had entered his own room and sleep his fatigue off until the next morning.

'Maybe a good book and a nice warm red wine for the night will do the trick.' Erwin smiled to the thought as he stretched his stiff limbs.

Just as he was about to get off his chair, the door to his room slammed open. Turning his attention to the sudden intrusion, an overly familiar figure strode towards him with a box under his arm, the ever-present frown more evident than ever. A sudden chill ran down Erwin's spine, foreseeing his night was not going to be as pleasant as he thought it would be.

"Apparently..." Levi started talking as he tossed the box onto the desk towards Erwin's direction. "...some _bastard_ find it highly amusing to leave this shit in front on my room."

Erwin leaned forwards, peeking into the already-opened box and the first thing he noted was black. A curious hand entered into the box and lifted what seemed to be a strap. The Commander choked on his saliva when he saw the object in full view.

A tight black corset with a size so small that it seemed would cover only the upper part of the torso with straps on top that indicated where the arms would go into and additional straps on the bottom part connected to a pair of excessively laced black panties that would have covered almost next to nothing.

Yes. It was a girl's panties connected to the corset.

"Same bastard had the _courtesy_ to add in a whip and a choker," the black head continued, his frown growing deeper until it casted shadows over his eyes. "This was what that asshole left on top of all of these shit."

The Lance Corporal withdrew a small card from one of his many pockets and read the contents while the Commander was still frozen in shock.

_'Whip me up real good tonight, sexy~_ _Your loverboyxoxo_'

The blonde almost fell from his chair.

Tossing the card aside, Levi began walking around the desk as he continued talking.

"Upon receiving this trash, I deduced that the bastard was without a doubt a male from his bad sense of practical joke and had went to interrogate thoroughly all the men in the Scouting Legion as the only ones who had access to the front of my room were our men."

Levi stopped briefly and Erwin noted the dark glint in his eyes.

"Trust me when I say '_thoroughly'_."

Erwin gulped and Levi began walking again, now several steps closer to the Commander.

"No one fessed up. Thus, leaving me with only one conclusion."

What happened next was so fast that Erwin's reflexes failed to respond in time. His chair had made a full turn and a leg had stomped so hardly on the chair at an area between his thighs in front of his most sensitive part, that he could feel the whole chair vibrate along with his body, the face of an unforgiving, pissed-off man barely inches away from his own.

"_There was only one man left that I had not interrogate._"

"It-It wasn't me, I swear." Erwin gulped. His past experiences with Levi when he was recruiting the man had taught his that an angry Levi was not one to trifle with. Especially when he has his foot near your groin.

"_Let's begin our interrogation session, shall we?"_

* * *

(A/N- Thank you for reading. Write a review with any spotted mistakes for me? :) )


End file.
